


Work Break

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Rob "Series" [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I need a Rob right now (though I always want him lol), Nipple Clamps, Older Man/Younger Woman, Overworked, Relaxing, Rob would be an amazing dom, Stressed Reader, Vaginal Sex, butt plug, caring Rob, mentions of anal sex, or maybe he is an amazing dom 😏 I don’t know what he’s into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Reader is overworked and stressed out from all of her deadlines, but Rob knows just what his girl needs.
Relationships: Rob Benedict/Reader, Rob Benedict/You, Rob/Reader, Rob/You
Series: Rob "Series" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663501
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Work Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I’m publishing on the train, so it’s a little rushed since I’m off WiFi, I’ll try to add more tags later if I think of any I missed.
> 
> Not gonna lie, kinda wrote this one for my own writing/reading pleasure lol but I hope you enjoy the Robbie lovin’ 😏

Rob walked into the office the two of you shared, a new song running through his mind as he worked out a few more kinks before presenting the rough version to his bandmates. Strolling in slightly distracted, he did a double take when he saw you sitting at your desk with your head in your hands and your shoulders shaking just enough that it was barely noticeable. He stopped dead in his tracks and went over to you, resting his hands on your arms and massaging them softly. "Baby, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, I'm just really overloaded." Your voice shook as your spoke and didn't look up at him but he could see past your hair that you had wiped at your eyes. 

Rob knelt down beside you, spinning your chair to face him and reaching up to caress your cheek, smiling softly when you leaned into his touch. "You wanna tell me what's wrong, maybe I can make my girl better." He shrugged, looking at you with his perfect blue eyes and instantly crumbling your wall of strength. Your chin quivered and he wrapped you in his arms, uncaring of the awkward half-standing-half-kneeling position it made him be in. You cried into his shoulder and he felt you shake your head.

"I just need a break and I can't stop working because I have too much to do and I have so many deadlines and this fucking data just goes on forever, and I just wanna--" You rambled, your words interrupted by a sob. "I just wanna take a break and I'm getting a horrible headache which is just making everything even worse and take even longer."

Rob stood up and reached out his hands to cup your face, "I think I know just what my Babygirl needs... Come here, Honey." He dropped his hands from your cheeks and left one extended for you to take.

"Robbie, I don't have time to--"

"You need this, Babygirl, and you deserve this, you’ve been working way too hard all week." He cooed. "Now, what do good girls say?"

You smiled weekly, "Yes, Sir." He pulled you to your feet and hugged you tightly, your head resting perfectly against his shoulder. You inhaled his cologne, sighing with content and he felt your body relax. Rob led you down the hall to your bedroom, kissing you softly and slipping your tank top over your head. Your bra soon followed, and he helped you step out of your sweatpants, smirking when he saw you had no underwear on.

"You're makin' getting you naked even easier on me." 

You giggled, "Maybe if you weren't so sexy, I would wear underwear."

Rob stood to caress your hair and guided you down to kneel at his feet. “You’re so beautiful, Y/N... I want you to tell me what you need, Babygirl.”

“You.” You whispered, letting your head fall comfortably into a downward, submissive position. “I just wanna feel you and forget everything else for right now.”

“I think I can do that.” Rob helped you to your feet and threw back the covers as he guided you to lay on the bed, situating his pillow and yours so that you could be propped up and comfortable. “You’re a little congested from crying so I won’t use your ball gag, okay?”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Kneeling to pull your toy box from beneath the bed, Rob smiled and pulled out a few things that you couldn’t quite see from where you were laying. When he came back to sit on the bed, he had your nipple clamps in his hand and gently began pinching and toying with your nipples, hardening them to a peak and grinning playfully when you arched your back to meet his hand. “I love that just barely touchin’ your tits gets you so worked up, Baby.” He placed the clamps and gave the chain a little tug, enjoying the moan it drew from your lips as he bent down to grab the next item he pulled from your box, “Lay on your stomach, Gorgeous.” Immediately you obeyed, knowing that only meant only one thing, and pushed your ass up in offering for him.

You heard Rob slip on a glove, lubing up the medium sized plug and your ass, gently fingering and stretching the latter before inching the plug into place. “Mmm, Sir... feels good.” You moaned, bucking unconsciously at the pleasurable stretch the plug created. Rob massaged the curve of your ass, slipping off his glove and discarding it before turning his attention to your pussy. His fingers tapped your thigh prompting you to spread them, and made a small stripe up your slit, finding that you were practically dripping, just as he knew you would be.

“I love how wet playing with your ass gets you... the guys would be so jealous if they knew.” The thought made you giggle as the other guys often gave Rob a pat on the back in admiration just for being with you since you were only in your early twenties, mostly though they all adored you and were happy to welcome you to the SPN family because of your easy going nature and bubbly personality that they thought blended perfectly with Rob’s. Drawing you out of your thoughts, you felt Rob take your arm and guide you back onto your back, stripping down and joining you on the bed with his large, thick cock swaying proudly. You tugged your bottom lip between your teeth and spread your legs, welcoming him to settle between them. His fingers wrapped around the back of your calves and he lifted your knees to your chest, “Does my girl need to be worshiped or fucked?”

“I wanna get fucked so hard that I won’t even remember how to interpret drillhole data.”

“Well, All three of your holes are getting drilled tonight.” He purred giving you the most dramatic and sarcastic wink, making you burst out laughing.

“I think that is the worst geology pun you have ever made... Please don’t ever say that again.” Your rich laugh was like music to his ears and you cupped his scruffy face, pulling him in for a kiss. “I love you, Robbie.”

“I love you too, Babygirl.” Wrapping your legs around his hips, Rob lined his cock up to your entrance and sunk in slowly, watching as your mouth fell into a silent “ah” shape before you took your plush bottom lip between your teeth again. “Fuck you feel so good, Baby.”

“You feel amazing.” You panted, angling your hips up just a bit to allow him even deeper. The angle change had both of you moaning as his tip hit your cervix, and he adopted a rougher pace, “Mmm, Robbie. I love when you fuck me, Sir.” His hand slid up to grip your breast before moving upward to your neck, resting there with a dominant weight that held you perfectly in place. Your walls tightened and fluttered around his length, and he watched your eyes fall shut as pleasure coursed through every cell of your body. Your breathing hitched and you delicately gasped for air when your body began coming down from its high, only to be worked back to the edge almost immediately. 

Rob leaned in to kiss your jaw and neck, murmuring praises in your ear, “Look so fuckin’ gorgeous when you cum for me, my perfect girl.”

“I’m so close, Sir.”

“I know, Baby, cum with me.” He dug his fingers into your hips, holding you in place as he fucked you with a brutal pace. The two of you came hard together, Rob coating your inner walls with his hot cum and your walls flexing around him, taking every last drop he had to offer you. The silence of the room was broken by your shared panting, and Rob undid your clamps, casting them aside and resting his head on your breasts. Reaching up gently, you ran your fingers through his hair and mindlessly let your hand play with his soft waves.

“Thank you, Sir. That was just what I needed.” He stretched up to kiss you and held himself up on his forearm so he could cup your cheek with his other hand.

“You’re welcome, Babygirl... Should we take your plug out?”

“Or we could leave it in awhile longer.”

“But if we leave it in how can I take that beautiful ass?”

“Men need a little recovery time, we can take it out afterwards... that way it’ll keep me nice and stretched for your big, thick, mouthwatering cock of yours.”

“Sounds like a good plan.” He smirked, kissing you tenderly and passionately, practically melting you beneath him.


End file.
